Life As A Prince
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: I do not own Once Upon A Time and this is only a fanfic. It is based during the time when David is living under his twin brother's identity in King George's castle. Warning: will contain spanking and other punishments. If this offends you then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head recently. In this story David will be aged 17. Please give me suggestions on how to carry on with this story as I want to somehow add the bandit version of Snow and Ruth's role as Charming's mother into the following chapters.**

* * *

 **David's POV**

Why did I agree to leave my mother? Why did I have to leave our farm? Looking back on that quite possibly last goodbye between my mother and I, I am now able to understand the poverty we were facing, but if it was to give up my freedom to love, then I am going to have to disobey King George's orders. As poor as my family may be, love is something I can afford and if this is the only way I can show that then so be it. For the last while, George has been forcing me to live under the identity of my dead twin brother, James, and so expects me to answer to that name. Why can't he not just call me David and live with the reality? It would be easier that way! I was standing by the balcony thinking of the bandit I met earlier on today when I realized that George was coming up to torture me again so I quickly wrote a note and gave it to a bird that was flying by before saying that it should be delivered to Snow. George came in just as the bird flew off and I turned round to see him but didn't move a bit.

"I called for you to join me at the table James!"

"It's David!" I answered with a hiss and the slightest bit of attitude.

"Do not disrespect me, boy!"

"Why not George?" I answered while moving slightly closer to him.

"It's father to you! Stop disrespecting me now or I will seriously be teaching you a few consequences. What were you doing there?"

"Why should I tell you? Obviously you don't care! But if you care so much I was sending a love message to a bandit I met today."

"Let me make this clear to you, boy! You will marry Abigail, King Midus' daughter so I can get a large amount of money." He replied viciously.

"George!" I whined. "Why can't I just marry for love?"

"Because I am your father and I expect you to call me that! I also expect to be treated with respect!"

"Sorry George, but I have only ever called one person that and I'll give you a clue, it isn't you." I said with attitude.

I began to turn away from him and then started to walk away. However, I was only a few steps away from him when I felt a harsh grip around my arm and suddenly, the palace guards came in. I looked at George pleadingly and he glared back at me so I knew that I had definitely crossed the line. What am I going to do now? What did he mean by consequences?

"I want you to go and assassinate his mother."

What did he just say? Did he seriously just say that he was sending them to assassinate my mother? No! This can't be happening! I got down on the ground and placed myself in a position that would show that I was begging.

"Please George! Please! Don't let them assassinate my mother!"

"You'll disobey me anyway so I may as well deal with your behavior problems this way."

"No! I won't George! I promise I won't!"

"How did I tell you to address me?"

"Sorry Father! I promise I won't disobey you again! I'll take any punishment you decide to give me! Just don't kill my mother!"

I looked up as George turned to the staff and told them to call off the assassination. However, what he said next really, really shocked me.

"It looks like the boy is ready to endure in his punishment, but I would like you to tell his mother how her son is getting punished and about his attitude, but don't kill her. Can we be left alone now so that I can deal with him?"

They agreed and I took a step back while George turned to see the door close. However, once he turned back to me I knew not to test him again.

"You can go and lie stomach down on your bed! You will learn from this young man!"

I obeyed and did exactly as he asked. To begin with, I was very confused but then I saw a belt being lifted and I clung to my bed sheets. Is he seriously going to use that on me? I haven't been punished with the belt since my father was alive and even my mother has only ever used her hand on me. I closed my eyes as George came over and soon after, I felt the belt hit me three times.

"You do not disrespect me, boy!" he viciously said to me before using the belt on me five more times.

"George! George! I'm sorry!"

"What was that?" he said while giving me three more swats with the belt.

"Sorry father!" I cried before feeling the belt hit me five more times.

"You can get up now, boy!"

I got up and was crying into my sleeve. At times like this I really wish I still had my mother to comfort but I know that unless I sneak out of the palace grounds that will not be possible. After a while, I looked up at George and he fired a disappointed look back at me.

"I'm sorry father."

"I appreciate that. But David; you are grounded to the palace grounds until I can trust that you will listen to me and you will be accompanied by a guard when you are outside. I expect you to stay here for the rest of the night."

I nodded and once the door was closed went back over to my bed. Either way, I'm going to see Snow again, even if I have to break the boundaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**David's POV**

Grounded to the palace grounds, grounded to the palace grounds! What else could George have done to me? The only thing in here is books and they are not fully my favourite source of entertainment. I've been pacing up and down here for what seems like ages but my legs are starting to feel sore now. How about I make a list about the top things I hate about George? I went over to my bed and lay staring at the ceiling as I thought everything up. 1) He expects me to live in the identity of my dead twin brother who I never knew, 2) he expects me to call him father even though I've only ever called one person that, 3) he expects me to answer to the name James instead of David, 4) he wants to choose the rest of my life for me, 5) he wants me to marry Princess Abigail even though I do not love her, 6) he doesn't give me the right to anything anymore. For the next hour I kept on betting myself to make the list longer but by the time I got up to 1000 I was unable to continue with any other ideas. That's when a thought came into my head. Why don't I sneak out? Yes; I had learnt my lesson the last time I did that around a year ago but it can't be that bad, right? Well, as long as I can dodge King George and his soldiers on the way back or I'll have a soldier assigned to me outside the castle for all eternity no doubt.

 **Flashback to the farm Charming was raised on around a year earlier**

 **Normal POV**

David then aged 16 walked up to the farmhouse at around 2:00 in the morning. Just before he got up to the door he stopped and looked back on what had happened that evening. He had got into a row with his mom, Ruth, about not wanting to help out with the chores he had on the farm and how he wanted to go and hang out with a few friends instead. Nevertheless, she had sent him to bed without any dinner but unknown to her, he had snuck out through his bedroom window without permission and went down town to have some fun.

Now outside the door David was beginning to regret what happened. He knew his mother was going to be very disappointed in him and now wished he had at least not argued with her earlier. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Mom's going to be furious when she sees me and I'll probably end up grounded again._ He stood there for around two more minutes and finally opened the door, but very carefully. The house was mostly dark and by the look of things the only light in the place was in David's room. He started to close the door and walk forward quietly, in the hopes that he would get to his room and wouldn't have to be scolded about this for at least a few more days. However, he was only half way to his room when a sudden voice in the sound of a warning spoke up. David started to turn round to see where the noise was coming from but as soon as he did he saw the shadow of her body with one of her hands on her hips and the outline of a rather angry looking face with greyish hair. David froze at the sight of her.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?"

"Um, eh, uh, em."

"I want an answer from you David!" Ruth said more sternly.

"T, t, t-o my room" David said before trying to sneak away but was soon stopped by a strong grip that went around his arm.

"You will stay here young man!" said Ruth with anger in her voice.

"What's the problem mom?" David said with attitude.

"Do not use that attitude with me young man! I thought I confined you to your room for the rest of the night with no supper?"

"I, I, I, umm."

"David; answer me!"

"N, no."

"David Robert Nolan! Explain!"

"I snuck out of the house a few minutes after you sent me to my room."

Ruth's head went down and it looked as though she was building up patients. These were the joys of being a single parent with a teenage boy and at times she just didn't know what to do. As she brought her head up a punishment came into her mind and she reached out to grab her son's arm once she thought about it.

"That's it." she said while dragging David over to the far side of the house and sitting down on a chair before pulling her son over her knee.

"Please mom! I'm sorry!" David cried knowing exactly what was going on.

"This is happening! Ruth said while smacking her son five times.

"P, please! I'm sorry!"

"You do not sneak out when you are getting punished young man!" Ruth lectured while landing five more hard smacks down.

Just as Ruth was going to add the finishing touches to this punishment David flew his hands back to rub the pain away.

"Move your hands away from there son." Ruth warned.

"N, no." cried David.

"If you don't this is going to get a whole lot worse."

David continued crying into Ruth's lap and although it did break her heart she slapped both his hands away before laying down six more smacks.

"That would've been you finished if you hadn't had tested me. You're unfortunately getting extra because of how you tested me." Ruth said before adding sixteen more smacks. She then let her son get up and waited for him to calm down a bit more before she got up herself and they both hugged.

"Shh, shh. It's ok."

"Sorry about how I disobeyed you mom." David said through tears.

"It's ok."

This was it for a few minutes, well at least until all of the forgiveness was over.

"Can I go to my room now?" David asked.

Ruth nodded as she tried to make her other decision about her son's punishment. She had already got the message through about why nobody should run away from their home. However, she wasn't sure about how long it would stay.

"Yes, and you can start getting use to it."

"Why would I be getting use to it?"

"I hate that it has to come to this but," Ruth said before freezing as she reconsidered her decision but was stopped when she saw David's charming smile. "You're grounded for a week." she concluded.

"Guess I'm going to my room then?" David asked with his charming smile.

"Afraid so."

At that, David was in his room and tried to behave perfectly for the rest of the week.

...

 **End of flashback**

 **David's POV**

That punishment has stayed with me and has reminded me to not test the limits, but obviously this is different. I'm fighting for my freedom to love and to get back home so it's not the same. I went over to the balcony and climbed down it before rushing over to the gate so that I could escape. Luckily non of king George's men were out so I was able to get away freely. I rode my horse down to where I saw Snow last and she was there. I got off and went slowly over to her so that we could chat. Hopefully I don't have to tell her about the trouble I went through to get here.

"So you finally got here, Charming?"

I chuckled into myself when I heard that. She's right, I do suit that name.

"Yea, as I told you, I will always find you."

We hugged and then stood for a while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. But that didn't stop her from thinking about the one thing I regretted most of all.

"So you managed to get past your father?"

"He's not my father but yea, I did." I said while cringing.

"Wait, he's not your father? But isn't your name James?"

"No. I only took on his identity for my mother's farm. I'm his twin brother, David."

"I knew that. James was so big headed anyway. So is there anything else you want to lie to me about?" Snow asked.

"No. I promise I won't lie to you anymore."

She chuckled and I smiled into myself. I am so in love with this girl. We settled down in the grass and had a quick midnight picnic as we looked up to the stars. I really hope we get to share these memories with our kids one day if we have any. Overtime we got lost in conversation and I began to lose track of time. In fact, by the time I realised what time it was the sun was rising up. I must've fell asleep with Snow because we both woke up with the grass covering us. As soon as I felt the sun on my face I sat up and looked over at the love of my life while she looked into the horizon and then back at me.

"You better get home Dave."

"Don't I know that. I'm going to be in so much trouble today."

"Well you better run along now."

"Yea I will. I'll see you later Snow."

"If your father doesn't kill you by the time he sees you that is." Snow said sarcastically and winked.

I hugged her and we both kissed. Then I got back on my horse and headed back towards the castle. On my arrival, the palace guards rushed over to me and lifted me off my Buttercup before guiding her into the stables again. I was then being brought back into the castle and one of the palace guards turned to me as he dragged me closer.

"You're in big trouble when we get you in here young man."

I nodded and remained quiet as I was guided through the grounds. King George was apparently in his office and I gulped thinking of what was in there. I will no doubt be sore when he's finished with me and I know that I'm going to be so grounded. The guards guided me round to the office and I was left there when they mentioned my arrival to George.

"Come in here, boy!"

I walked closer but kept my distance so that I wouldn't get punished too quick.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry." I said quietly with my head down.

"What is your middle name, boy!" he said fiercely but I kept my head down even though I flinched.

"Robert." I muttered. "That makes my full name David Robert Nolan."

"Why can't you be exactly like James was? Bend over my desk!"

I did as he asked but once I was bent over I looked up and saw that he was bringing down a cane. I bit my lip as he came over to me and hung onto the desk. The way his spankings usually work is that you receive the same amount of smacks as your age. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked down at me with angry looking eyes. The first thing to be used was the strap and even after the first seventeen goes I was just about crying. Then it was the cane for the same amount of time and then the whip. By the time he was finished I was in tears crying and just wanted to reach out to hug someone, the only problem being that George didn't do that sort of thing.

"Go to your room, boy!" George said and I obeyed at once. I really want to obey his rules if it means not getting punished, but I don't if it means my future being decided for me. This hurts so bad!

* * *

Please favourite, review and follow.

For those of you who aren't liking this story, I would prefer if you didn't review unless you are giving productive criticism. It is only a bit of fun so please only comment if you are giving me ideas to improve or like the story. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I haven't had much time to think about this part as I've just started back to school and am choosing what unis I want to get in to this year. Anyway; I'm going to be writing a sequel to this called _Life as a Shepherd_ and am hoping to have that up soon. However, I'm not planning on ending this story yet but this will be the last chapter for a while.

* * *

It had only been three hours since David had came back to the castle after being up all night. He was now in bed and was still sleeping but George was not going to be happy with that. In fact; by the time 9:00 came, David was awakened by a harsh voice and as soon as he moved around in his bed enough he knew exactly who that was.

"Get up now, boy!" George said in a fiercely dangerous voice.

"I've only been asleep for three hours! Just chill and control the kingdom yourself for a change George!" David said without even realising what he was saying.

"What did you just say to me boy!"

There was no reply to the question and this didn't please the king in the slightest.

"David James Nolan; answer me!"

"What's your problem George?" David yelled.

"That's it! Get out there and start cleaning every inch of this castle and then you can get back into this room! I find it hard to even believe that you were related to my son!" George yelled before storming out.

David was out of his room quite soon after.

...

A few hours had past and David hadn't even got one entire wall finished. His arms and legs were starting to hurt but although he felt the need to quit these chores so badly, the one thing he didn't want to face was a very angry George after the punishment he had received in the early hours of this morning. Just as he was about to finish one wall and go on to the next, David realised that a shadow had grown over him and turned round to see one of the soldiers looking down at him.

"What do you want?" David snapped.

"I've been assigned to look after you James." the soldier said.

"It's David! And I don't need a babysitter."

The soldier decided to stay quiet for a while but within a few minutes, David started to get annoyed and eventually snapped at being watched so closely.

"Can't you just go and entertain yourself? I don't need you to take detail of every little thing!" David snapped.

"Then I'll have to report your attitude back to the king my prince."

"Then do it! See if I care!" David said with as much attitude as he could possibly use.

With that the soldier was gone! _Thank God,_ David thought. _At last he could be alone._ The atmosphere only lasted for a moment though because the next thing he knew George's voice rang through the castle.

"Get in here, boy!"

David knew the voice was coming from George's office so he began to make his way over there. Then when Charming got into the office he took a step back at how furious George looked.

"G, G, I'm." David tried to say before George spoke up.

"Come and have a seat." George ordered without showing too much anger.

Although David saw this as a weird side to George, he listened to the order wilfully and sat down at his side of the desk but made sure to hide his hands in case George planned to add to his torture.

"Is it true you disrespected one of my soldiers young man?" George asked sternly.

What was David meant to say? He had used attitude towards the soldier but he didn't want to face severe consequences again.

"Yes it is."

"In that case, you can finish your chores and go to your room after to wait for the rest of your punishment. I can promise you that you will not like this punishment, now get out of here!" George scolded.

At that, David left the office and eventually got his chores done. He then went back to his room and stayed there waiting for his punishment, hoping George would come back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** I apologise for not uploading in nearly such a long time. Throughout my Upper 6th year I only had time to update a few fanfics but it allowed me to come up with loads of ideas for how to continue. This fanfic will follow up on what punishment David gets and will also show another flashback to something that happened in the past and that flashback will be based on special agent Ali's suggestion who said that I could add in Anna.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

David had been in his room for 7 hours now. These 7 hours, much to King George's dislike, had been spent jotting down plots for how he could sneak out again to see Snow, how he could get away with not doing the chores he was given and thinking back to that time on the farm around two years ago when a girl called Joan came to their farm to seek some space to hide. Unfortunately, the memory was a mix of good and bad because while Joan had helped him overcome his fear of fighting, which was a good thing, he also got in trouble with his mother for putting what he was being taught in front of his chores and got in quite a considerable amount of trouble for it. As the minutes after the 7 hours began to pass, the memory of this began to get even more into David's head, and he began to replay everything that went on.

...

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Sheep Farm had recently ran into financial problems again. This time though the pressure was brought on by their warlord, Bo Peep, who was pressuring them for their money even though they didn't have any. It was just luck that Anna, or as she introduced herself as, Joan, came to the farm and promised to make life better for them. Ruth continued to do as much work as she could around the house, meanwhile David got more less but not fully distracted by telling Anna about his fear of fighting. This could be counted as a mistake if he looked at what happened next because as more time went by, David started to become more interested in learning to overcome his fear of fighting and had to remind himself of the chores he had to do when he got too distracted. That was, until now.

"David Robert Nolan! You're supposed to be doing your chores and helping me around the farm young man!" Ruth scolded when she found her son at the back of the farmhouse with no other than Joan.

"Oh, uh, hi Mom. I, you must have thought I was hiding a, away and trying to get out of_." David stuttered, full of nerves.

"Don't even finish that sentence and yes; that is exactly what I think! David Robert; you know how important it is for this farm to look perfect with the amount of pressure we're under and you decide to be lazy anyway! I know you want to overcome your fear of fighting but now is not the time! Now_."

While David listened in to his mom's lecture he glared over towards Anna who was sniggering at what was going on.

"Why don't you say all that to Joan? She brought me back here and distracted me so I couldn't do my chores!"

"David Robert Nolan; do not even think about lying to me! You know what I think about lying and you further know what I believe a punishment should be for lying."

David scowled as he realised what his mom just said. _Even if I'm getting annoyed at Joan getting me in trouble I don't want her to know that I still get spankings._

"But it's true!"

"David Robert Nolan; one more lie and you're following me into the sitting room!" Ruth warned.

David bit his lip as he realised Joan was even closer to Joan knowing what his punishments normally are.

"What would be happening in the sitting room?" Joan asked.

"Nothing," David said quickly

"Sometimes if I feel like I need to punish David I take him to the sitting room so I can give him a bit of privacy."

Joan sniggered again into herself as she reckoned she knew what punishment Ruth was talking about. David, however, started to get even more annoyed at his so called 'privacy' being ruined now.

"So much for privacy," David mumbled under his breath but Ruth overheard.

"Is there anything you want to say for yourself young man?"

"No! I'm not apologising for something I didn't do! For the last time, Mother, Joan brought me back here and I haven't been trying to skip chores! Joan's just been distracting me! Out of all the people who didn't believe me I thought you'd be the only fucking person who would! Why should I even fucking care!"

David suddenly froze as he said that and took a step back while biting his lip at the same time. _Oh no. Now I'm busted!_

"David Robert Nolan; you can come with me into the sitting room and we will have a lot to discuss! I gave you multiple warnings and you didn't listen to them so you can get yourself prepared for the consequences!" Ruth scolded as she walked over to David, grabbed his hand, and dragged him carefully to the sitting room.

When they got into the sitting room Ruth went straight over to her arm chair and sat down in it. However, unbeknownst to both of them, Joan had followed them in and was hiding just outside the door. Then, before any more time went by Ruth attempted to put David over her knee although by the time he was finally there his mother had been fighting for quite a few minutes.

"For fighting with me on top of everything else you're getting extra."

Smack smack smack smack

"OW S STOP MOMMY!" David cried.

Smack

"No, I will not son!" Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, MOMMY! IT HURTS!"

Smack smack

"This is your extra starting now and it is supposed to hurt young man!"

"NO NO NO!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack

"OW, M, MOMMY I'M SORRY!"

Smack smack, Ruth finished the spanking and then lifted David off her knee.

"David, for what you've done and how you spoke to me outside I am very disappointed in you! You know that I do not put up with cursing and that is the first rule in our house! Now is there something you want to say to me!"

"Sorry." David cried.

"You're forgiven," Ruth said as she hugged David closely and kissed his head before taking a few steps back. "Now, I know your apology was sincere but I think you could do with spending a bit of time in your room. I'll be up to talk to you later."

David nodded before apologising again and heading towards the door. However, as he was going out the door and let out a quick "Thanks for nothing Joan." Then before his mother could catch him he ran upstairs to his room and closed the door as quickly as possible.

...

An hour and a half had passed from when David had been sent to his room and he was really regretting how he had spoken to his mother now. Even though he still stood by the point that he wasn't trying to skip his chores he agreed that there was no reason for him to sware at her and for that, he knew he deserved what he got and had made peace with having to spend some time in his room. By now though, he was getting bored and wanted to get out of here so he could at least get his chores done which would hopefully then allow him to get out with his friends. _Please come up to talk to me soon mom!_ After a few more minutes David heard a noise from the other side of his bedroom door and while he thought it was his mom, he was disappointed to see that it was Joan.

"What are you doing here?" David scoffed.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you she'll be up here soon. Why did you get so grumpy?" Joan asked

"I'm not!"

Joan sighed as she heard how David answered her question. _You may think that but you are grumpy!_

"Look! I'm sorry! Does that make you happy!"

"What? The fact that you finally apologised for getting me in trouble? Yes; so just fuck off now! You don't have any fucking right to come up here, and you don't have any fucking right to tell me when mom's coming up so just go and fuck yourself!"

"David Robert Nolan!" screamed an angry voice which even before he turned round, David knew was his mother. "Joan, could you go out so I can deal with this alone?"

Joan replied with a simple "Yes ma'am" and as soon as she was out and the door was locked Ruth turned to David who was still trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Do I need to spank you again?" Ruth asked sternly while making her head look round so it was kind of in her son's face.

"No mommy!" David cried

Ruth sighed into herself before she decided to talk again. "You do not talk to anyone like that! David Robert; I raised you better than this! You may have heard your father swearing at me all the time when you were younger but that is not what I expect from you and you should know that! Now, I am not the least bit happy with how you've behaved and because of that you're grounded to the farm for the rest of the day."

"What!?"

"David; do not think of arguing with me, or do I have to make it three days?"

"You woul_." David started but was then cut off.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Mom_."

"David Robert Nolan!" Ruth warned.

"Sorry."

"That's good. So grounded for the rest of the day, you can go outside and get your chores started and finished, and then you can get back up here until dinner time. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mom, and sorry."

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

...

After replaying all of this in his head a few times, David was sure he could still feel the effect of how his mother had smacked him. From what he could remember it wasn't too bad, but the pain it left meant that he made sure to do what he was told for the rest of that day and the day after. Now though, he was still planning on a way for him to get out with Snow so he walked over to the window and wrote a note to her before giving it to a passing dove. After the bird flew away though he decided he'd better do it the easier and quicker way so he put one leg out and was just about to put the other foot out when he heard a stern voice behind him.

"Get yourself back in here, boy!" George said in as strict a voice as he could manage.

David looked back when he heard that and as soon as he saw the look on King George's face he brought the one foot which was over the balcony back inside and then came back in.

"What is it, George?"

"You were told that you were grounded boy and I would suggest you call me Father considering that I am in here to carry out your punishment for disrespecting my soldiers."

"Your soldiers stalking me is none of my concern. Not even they will stop me from wanting to be with the woman I love."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your brain, George," David said with attitude before walking away.

David had only got a few steps away by the time he felt a harsh grip go around his arm and when he looked round George was staring down on him.

"Lean over your bed!"

"No George!"

"Now, boy!" George said as the grip he had around his reluctant stepson's arm got tighter.

Unable to put up with the tightness anymore or he would collapse with no breath, David walked over to his bed and lay face down on it the same as he had done yesterday afternoon. Then, when he saw that the boy was leaning over the bed, George walked over and brought his belt off in an art that was so careful you would think he'd been practising for ages. After the belt was off, George lifted it up to start the punishment.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW GEORGE PLEASE STOP!"

Smack smack smack smack

"FUCK OFF!"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack

Smack smack smack

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WERE MEANT TO STOP NOT GO ON!"

"You're behaviour today has earned you a belting, boy! Especially since you haven't even thought of your behaviour since you've been staying in here! Now let's get this over with!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack Smack Smack

"AH, PLEASE I, I'M SORRY!"

Smack smack

"What do you call me young man!"

"OW, AH, OW! I, I'M SORRY FATHER!"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

George made sure to make those last few smacks as hard as possible and as soon as he finished he raised David up without even talking to him and then turned him straight round to talk to him.

"What do you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry, Father!" David cried

"You can get yourself outside and get started back to your chores and then when you get back in here you are having a soldier assigned to you straight outside this room and at the balcony! This will be the case until you prove that you can be trusted! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." David cried before walking out to get started on chores.

There was no more problem for the rest of the night.


End file.
